Our Song
by Scarlett1178
Summary: A bunch of different form my I-pod on shuffle. I do not own CoD or any of the songs.
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You love Me

You are now Natara Williams

You sit in your bathroom re-reading your note from Mal telling you to meet him at the train station at 9 o'clock, you have wanted to be with Mal for so long, but you don't want to hurt Oscar even though thats more than what he deserves, after hurting you. You can hear your phone ringing over and over again ' Is it Mal?' you think to yourself. You want so badly to answer to find out but the phone is in your bedroom and you don't know if Oscar is still outside. So you wait.

You are now Mal Fallon

You approach Natara's apartment only to be greater by a pissed Oscar Santos.

Oscar: Listen Fallon, Natara is everything she needs me as much as i need her. That means someday I might have to let her go. And if I do she needs to be with a man not a coward, which is what you are.

Mal: I love her.

Oscar: Yeah sure you do. He replies with a hint of sarcasm. I know what type of guy you are, once upon a time I used to be the same thing. Y'know what that means? That means one day you'll leave her and break her heart, and er that can't happen.

Mal: You don't know us.

Oscar: I don't want to. I don't wanna know you. You need to get in your car and leave and don't come back. Cause if you do, it's not gunna be good for ya.

'Are threatening me Santos?' You think to yourself.

Mal: What would you do?

Oscar: I'd hit the road.

With that Oscar turns back around and walks away back to Natara without giving you the answer you really wanted?

2 hours later

You wait at the train station for Natara it is already 9:30 and you start to get a little worried.

**As long as you love me .**

**We're under pressure,**

**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

**Keep it together,**

**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**

You begin to think as long as Natara loves you, you'll never need anything again as long as you have her she means the world to you- no she means EVERYTHING and more, you'd go to the ends of the earth to protect her

You think of how much Nat's changed,she used to be really happy, but now she's just different. She try's to fit in and make it look like she is happy, when deep down its killing her.

**But hey now, you know, girl,**

**We both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances**

You and Nat both know how cruel the world can be. You take down wacko serial killers, who kill innocent people all the time. You have both lost people who you care about, for both of you two of them, made you what you both are today. A F.B.I profiler and a good detective and the other was because of what you are. But so what the world can be cruel but, you don't care, with Nat everything is different.

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me) **

**As long as you love, love, love, love** me (love me)

You look at your phone and notice its gone 10 o'clock, she's an over an hour late, this is Nat we are talking about shes never late. Worry fills your thoughts and you dart of down the hallway reaching the steps and jumping down about three at a time, until you just leap off them. You jump in your car and speed off. You actually think as you drive that If you'd become homeless or broke it wouldn't matter, because you would have each other. You think of the times you and Nat would laugh and joke, when you ate Chinese takeout, especially the time when you confessed your love for her, she had never looked more beautiful to you than at that moment and when she told you she loved you, you couldn't have been happier. You remembered writing on each others hands and arms with eyeliner. You wrote 'I love you' and 'You're so sexy' on Natara.

**I'll be your soldier,**

**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**

**I'll be your Hova**

**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl**

**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take my hand**

You know when you have Nat everything will be better, you'd always protect her and fight for her so she could be happy. When you would be out on the field you'd defiantly take a bullet to save her life. You begin to think of how unlike herself she has been since Oscar proposed, she just seems so stressed and unhappy, but never-the-less whenever your with her you don't fail to make her laugh.

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)**

**As long as you love, love, love, love** me (love me)

You are now Natara Williams

You step out of your bathroom and Oscar walks in you try to act normal, so he doesn't suspect anything or hits you again. He slowly walks over to you that you have writing up your arms

he reads what is says and flips out and slaps you across the face. You stand there stunned. He then pushes you over and storms out slamming the door. You sit on our bed crying, wishing how you could be with Mal.

You are now Mal Fallon

You approach Natara's apartment for the second time today, you walk around the back and climb up to the floor she is on, you see Nat sitting on her bed crying, and you step up to the window, which you place your hands on. Natara then notices you and slowly walks over to the window and lets you in. You hold each other in a warm embrace. She rushes over and grabs her bags.

Mal: You okay Nat?

Natara nods in response.

Mal: Come on then.

You take Natara's hand and begin to make your way to your car. When you arrive at your car you put Nat's bags in the trunk whilst you drive and she rides shotgun.

Mal: Sure you really wanna do this?

Natara: Yeah. I love you Mal.

Mal: I love you to Nat.

She smiles weakly at you before you begin to drive off.

**Yo, B-I-G**

**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**

**I'll beat you there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us, trust...**

**A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**

**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do**

**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**

**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**

**Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**

**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**

**You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**

**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**

**It's green where you water it**

**So I know we got issues baby true true true**

**But I'd rather work on this with you**

**Than to go ahead and start with someone new**

**As long as you love me**

You and Nat are driving down a very quite road when you notice a car approaching you, with his headlights on very bright, very fast. As the car gets closer it begins to slow down and it comes to an abrupt stop. The next thing you see is Oscar stepping out off the car. You are about to get out and confront him when Natara puts her hand on your bicep.

Natara: Mal don't, please.

Mal: I'll be fine Nat don't worry.

You lift he head up to look you in the eye.

Mal: It's okay... I love you.

Natara: I love you too Mal, be careful.

Without another word you exit your car and begin to walk in Oscar's direction.

Oscar: I told you to leave her alone, Fallon. She is my fiancé!

Oscar walks right up close to you and you can see how angry he is. All of a sudden you hear a noise behind you which sounds like a reloading gun, you turn for only a second to see if it is Natara, it wasn't, but that one second was all it took.

You don't even try to fight it or him, you just stand there whilst Oscar punches you in your gut several times winding you and also popping a few ribs, he then delivers a swift right hook to your face causing your lip to bleed. Each time he hits you all you can think of is what happened to lead you here.

_Sure you wanna do this?_

_Yeah._

_You don't know us._

_I don't want to. I don't want to know you._

_I love her_.

A few punches send you flying back causing you to smash into your car. Through the throbbing pain in your head you here a car door slam and her Natara storming over to Oscar stoping him from hitting you.

Natara: Get off him. Stop!

Oscar then grabs Natara and try's to drag her back to his car.

Natara: Get off me.

Natara struggles to get away from Oscar but is unsuccessful. The last thing you picture is you and Natara kissing on your apartment roof, looking onto the city of San Francisco.

**As long as you love me (Love me yeah yeah yeah)**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me**

**As long as you love, love, love, love **

**As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me**

**As long as you love me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreaming of You**

Dreaming of You by Selena

You are now Mal Fallon

You are lying on the sofa with Natara after she drifted of whilst in your arms watching shutter island, Nat got kinda freaked out so asked you if she could stay as Oscar is away on business. You glance at the clock next to your bed and it reads 3:00a.m. You know you should be asleep, you need to be up in a few hours but you can't sleep. All you can do is stare at Natara. Her coffee brown hair. Her emerald green eyes which you cant see now though. Everything about her is breathtaking, you'd do anything for her, you love her, so much! And she doesn't even know. She is meant to be a F.B.I profiler yet she can't see her best friend is completely and utterly in love with her. You know she doesn't, but you wish she felt like this about you, and you were with her instead of Oscar.

All you can do is dream about how you wish Nat was yours, you love her so much. It is just so frustrating! But your happy she is in your arms. Only if it s for one night, you won't let go until tomorrow, you never want to let her go so you hold onto her a little tighter. You wouldn't change this moment for anything.

Natara stirs for a second and she reaches up and touches your face, she realises its you and opens her eyes and stares at you, stares deep into your eyes. You feel yourself get lost in her eyes and you wonder if he is lost in yours. If she is just looking right through you on looking inside you. Does she really even care?

You shut your eyes so you can get a few hours sleep. And probably dream of Nat as that's all you do. You wonder if you will ever tell her you love her. If you will gather up the confidence to tell her. You think of something. You slowly open one eye and look at Natara she isn't asleep yet you can tell, she probably thinks your asleep. You wait or a moment.

" ...Nat... I love you."

You try to sound as asleep as yo can so she thinks your dreaming, you have no idea hat her reaction was or if she heard you. You think she did. You were scared that she would leave, she doesn't she snuggles up closer to you and you fall asleep with Natara in your arms.

You did dream of Natara. You dreamt you and her were married an had a family, a son called Taylor, it was perfect you only wish it was real. You wake up and realise Nat has gone. Well your not holding her anymore. You look around your apartment.

" Nat?"

No reply.

" Goddammit! Why did I do that I just ruined everything?"

Its Sunday luckily you day off, so you sit at home on your own thinking of how much of an idiot you are for saying that to Nat. You try to take your mind off her by having a few beers whilst watching the football game. But all that makes you think of is when you went undercover as Charles and Claudette, you then begun to think of the maskmaker case and how you were also Charles and Claudette, you spend the next few minutes dreaming of cases you worked on with Nat. You decided that a few drinks on your own won't cut it, you grab you coat and begin to walk to the drunk tank.

As you cross the road it begins to pour down with rain, you decide to turn back home. As you approach your apartment you see Nat's car at the side of the road, you wonder what she is doing here- she must be coming to talk to you about last night- Shit. You now contemplate turning back to the drunk tank before she sees you but your too late.

"Mal."

"Look Nat about last night, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, can we just forget about it?"

"I don't want to."

"Nat-"

You are cut off by Natar's lips meeting yours for a passionate embrace. You pull her closer to you and she runs her fingers through your brown messy hair. You can't help but smile.

" Mal, I love you."

"I love you too!"

You pull her in for another kiss, a million times better than the previous one, you take Nat's hand and begin to lead her to yours.

"Come on."

You are approaching you door as Nat stops you and kisses you again, you are trying to open the door, but you have no idea where the lock is as Nat has pined you up against it, she begins to unbutton your shirt just as you open the door and you barley have time to close it before Nat takes you to your bedroom.

You wake up in the middle of the night again. Holding Natara again. But this time your in your bed with her. You can't believe that she loves you back, you never thought she would.

All you can now do is dream about Nat but there is nowhere else you'd rather be, than with Nat in your bed forever. And you don't care now but you know you will dream of Nat till the day you die, and maybe what you dream might come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Dance again/ Americano

Mash Up by Glee

You are now Mal Fallon

You arrive at the dance class you promised Natara you'd go to to help her and Oscar practice before the wedding, she has also dragged Blasie, Kai and Jeremy along. You and Natara are ahead of the others.

"This is going to go really bad Nat. I mean Kai dancing? C'mon!" You joke to Nat about.

"Well at least you won't have to dance with him!"

You both enter the building where you make your way to the right room. You turn to Blaise.

"I can't believe I am doing this, I'm rubbish at dancing."

"Look Fallon let's just get this over with, okay? And your doing this for Nat, and plus Anders said we need to do something to bring us closer, so it's-"

"A win, win for all." Jeremy adds in.

"Well.." You point to Kai who is trying to seduce some girls by dancing and is failing. "...Not all of us."

The three of you laugh together, out of the corner of your eyes you see that Oscar has taken Natara to the corner of the room and is having a bit of a go a her.

You are now Natara Williams

"What are they all doing here, we are meant to be practising for our wedding Nat, I don't think we will need to learn how to dance with Mal and Blaise!"

"Oscar look, I'm sorry it's just-"

"I don't care Nat, this our OUR wedding, it's meant to be special."

"It is special, it's just-"

Your cut off when the teacher comes in the room.

"Right come on everyone in a line by that wall please."

You all begin to walk to the wall, you see that she is a very young girl, late teens, she has bright blue eyes and long wavy browny, blonde hair. You notice that her and Mal are smiling at each other, you don't know why but you get a little jealous of this, you shouldn't be your marrying Oscar next week. You grab Mal and pull him into the line, to stop him staring at her.

"Do you know her?" You ask.

Mal goes to speak but is cut off by the teacher.

"Right my name is Kate and I will be your dance teacher for this evening. Right now to get you into pairs, tonight we will be doing the tango so." She points at a few people paring them up and the she gets to you lot.

"Ermm Mal and Natara together, Blaise and Greasy." She points to Oscar. "Goofy with goofy." She points to Kai and some other girl. "And you" pointing at Jeremy. "Anndddd you" as she points to someone random. Oscar looks at you in a 'don't you dare even touch him'

"Excuse me, Kate, Natara and me are here to practise for our wedding, sooooooo."

"So what? If you wanted to dance with each other, you should have come to a private lesson. I'm sorry but I don't have time for this now, look you can both learn how to properly dance now with different partners, it will be more special for the wedding, so you and Blaise and Mal with Natara. And I am the teacher I decide the partners."

"C'mon it's for our wedding."

"And you seem to think that I care because..."

"Well..."

"I don't."

Oscar turns to you.

"Should we go somewhere else, where we can actually dance together? I bet she is a shit teacher anyway."

You are about to speak when Kate cuts you off.

"You think I can't dance, that I'm a shit teacher?"

All the class looks at Kate and Oscar. 'Oh brilliant' you think to yourself.

"Well if your so good why don't you dance with Mal?"

"I choose the partners, not you."

You wonder why she doesn't want to, I mean who wouldn't want to dance with him.

"I said she was shit she can't dance!"

"I can dance rings around you any day!"

She walks over to the speaker and hits play. She begins to sing.

"I met a girl in east LA

In floral shorts as sweet as May

She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords

We fell in love but not in court."

She was really good, Mal smiled to her and she smiled back, again you felt a little jealous. A few students gather around her and join in.

"Aah-America"

Kate then begins to sing in Spanish and they all begin to dance, she was amazing, the did twists and turns and it just looked brilliant.

Mis canciones son de la revolución

Mi corazón me duele por mi generación

If you love me, we can marry on the west coast

On a Wednesday, en un verano de agosto.

You look to Oscar who is red faced with embarrassment, you smile a little Blaise, Jeremy and Kai are all watching.

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Aah-America-Americano ( I wanna dance)

Aah-America-Americano ( I wanna dance)

You have no idea what the moves they are doing are called, but it was good, you see Mal look at you and smile.

I will fight for

How I've fought for

How I love you (La la la la la la la)

I have cried for

I will die for

How I care (La la la la la la la)

In the mountains

Las campanas

You turn back to Kate and she does the splits, some of the men lift her up and spin her you again look at Oscar who just looks left out he isn't watching out if interest he is watching because there is no other way out. You know that he'd be thinking he just wants to get out of there.

Están sonando (La la la la la la la)

Todos los chicas (Females Chicas)

Y los chicos (Females Chicos)

Se están besando (La la la la la la la)

As Kate dances she moves around and puts people in there partners, but she changes them slightly, she puts the person she put Jeremy with, with someone else and puts Blaise and Jeremy together, Kai and the other 'goof' Kate referred to earlier.

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Aah-America-Americano ( I wanna dance)

Aah-America-Americano (I wanna dance)

She reaches you, Mal and Oscar, she grabs you and puts you with Mal. Oscars face turned into pure rage when she did that, however you pretend that you didn't see. Mal grabbed you waist and pulled you closer, you don't know how but you find yourself dancing and pretty well.

If this would be a perfect world

We'd be together then (Let's do it, do it, do it)

Only got just one life, this I've learned

Who cares what they're gonna say ( Let's do it, do it, do it)

You found those lyrics ironic. You wish Oscar wasn't here because you'd probably kiss Mal, you both move in sync and it feels amazing to be dancing with Mal. It feels right. As Mal spins you, you see Oscar's face, he doesn't look happy whatsoever, but you honestly couldn't care.

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Aah-America-Americano

I wanna dance

Aah-America-Americano

I wanna dance

Oh, oh, oh

I wanna dance

Aah-America-Americano

I wanna dance!

You all finish dancing and your breathless as is Mal, you both turn and look at Kate who is in the splits again.

"Wow." You say to Mal.

"Yeah"

You stare into Mal's eyes for a moment and get lost in them, you could stare at them forever, Kate's voice breaks your thoughts.

"Was that good enough?"

The whole class looks at Oscar.

"I suppose."

"Right guys back into your pairs and we'll try again, sorry Oscar, not enough people."

You dance for about another half an hour.

"Right guys that's it for tonight, see you again next week, great job."

You look around to see Oscar has now left. You see Blaise, Jeremy and Kai all walk out but no Mal you look back to see him talking to Kate. You can't really hear them well but you manage to pick out 'It's great to see you again' an ' I missed you'. You stand there patiently and wait for Mal. You see Kate look at the clock.

"I better be going I am in the studio in half an hour and that place doesn't come cheap, see you soon."

Mal and Kate hug and jealousy fills your body. Kate then walks our and says bye to you, then Mal walks over.

"Where's Oscar?"

"He went home."

"Do you need a lift?"

"Yes please."

The car ride was nice and peaceful until you neared your and Oscar's house.

"How do you know Kate?"

Mal stares at you blankly for a second.

"Errr. She's my daughter."

"Y-your d-daughter?"


End file.
